Mary Anne and the Bad Daddies
by darkmistresssnape
Summary: The girls of the Babysitters Club find new duties to perform on their jobs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: I do not own the BSC!

Chapter One

"You know," said Kristy Thomas, "I've been thinking. If the white sauce on this macaroni cheese was a little runnier it would look almost exactly like -"

"Stop!" I cried. "Stop right there. I don't want to know what it would look like."

"Well I'll tell you what it smells like because it would look and smell the same. It would smell like cu-"

"Kristy!" I cried.

"What?" She replied. "It's so much more interesting to say funny things about the hot lunch."

Everyone laughed. We couldn't help it. "We" were five of the members of the Babysitters Club – Kristy, me (Mary Anne Spier), Claudia Kishi, Stacey McGill and Logan Bruno (my boyfriend). It was Monday and it was lunch time at Stoneybrook High School. That meant that we were sitting around our usual table. We are all in our Junior year.

Kristy is my oldest friend in the world. She used to live next door to me until the summer at the end of 7th grade. Kristy mom got remarried to a millionaire called Watson Brewer. Watson owns a mansion on the other side of town, so Kristy's entire family moved into his house. Kristy has three brothers – David Michael, Sam and Charlie. Kristy also gained a stepsister called Karen and a stepbrother called Andrew. Kristy is very outspoken with lots of big ideas. She used to be a tomboy who didn't care about how she looks but since she started high school she has been dressing more like a girl. She has also become much more interested in boys. Just three weeks ago she slept with this guy called Alan Gray. It was her first time. Kristy was the founder of the Babysitters Club.

Unlike Kristy, I am not at all outspoken. I'm not as shy as I used to be, but I am still very quiet. I am the only one of my friends who has a steady boyfriend at the moment (they have all had boyfriends over the years but I've never been without since eighth grade). Logan and I have been dating since eighth grade. He is incredibly good looking and very good in bed.

Claudia used to live across the road from me and I have known her almost as long as I've known Kristy. She is Japanese-American and has long, silky, jet-black hair, dark eyes and a perfect complexion. Claudia has always had a wild fashion sense. For example she wears huge shirts with wacky patterns on them and bright tights and short skirts. Lately, I have noticed that her fashion sense has become slightly sluttier. She has taken to wearing mini skirts or short-shorts almost every day.

Stacey is originally from New York. She has been best friends with Claudia since she moved to Stoneybrook at the beginning of the seventh grade. Stacey used to dress kind of like Claudia but her fashion sense has always been a bit classier. Stacey has a new boyfriend every couple of weeks and she sleeps with almost all of them. Most of her boyfriends are about 5 to 10 years older then her, which really annoys her parents. Stacey's parents are divorced – her father lives in New York and her mother lives here in Stoneybrook.

Just then the bell rang. As we got to our feet and began to scatter, Kristy called out to us – "Don't forget the club meeting today!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the BSC

Chapter Two

When I got home from school that day, I rushed upstairs to do my homework. I had a babysitting job from 6:15 to 11:30, so I would have to go straight from the club meeting to the job. My dad would kill me if I got behind with my school work.

At 5:15, I grabbed my bike and pedalled over the Claudia's house for the club meeting. I hurried up the stairs, worried that I would be late. When I got to Claudia's door, I found it half closed. I reached out to push it open, but paused when I heard a loud moan. I frowned, wondering what was going on. I hadn't sounded like a moan of pain – more a like a moan of pleasure.

I peeked around the door to behold a shocking site. Claudia was lying on her back on the bed with her knees bent and feet flat on the mattress. With her left hand she was rubbing her clit while her right hand pounded a dildo into her pussy. I am completely straight but the site immediately made me feel a bit tingly. It had been two weeks since I had slept with Logan and I was pretty horny.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The moaning promptly stopped and after a few moments, Claudia opened the door.

"Come on in," she welcomed me with a smile, though she seemed a bit jittery.

"Didn't quite reach an orgasm?" I asked her with a grin. The smile on Claudia's perfect face faded.

"You saw-?"

"You were making a fair bit of noise. You can finish off if you like."

"Would you help me?" Claudia asked, her face desperate.

"Uh…the others will be here soon and they might get the wrong idea. Maybe we could go into the bathroom."

"Sure! Let's go."

In the bathroom, Claudia went down on all fours on the bath mat. I slid the large dildo into her pussy. She moaned as I began to slide it in and out at a tantalisingly slow pace. Her moans came louder as I increased the pace until I was pounding the dildo into her. My own pussy began to feel very wet as Claudia moved closer to her climax. As she began to tense, I shoved the dildo in as deep as I could then shoved my finger into her butt. She practically screamed as her orgasm came and fluid gushed out of her pussy.

I barely remembered anything that was happened at that meeting except that it seemed to go on forever. I was so horny that I wanted to start fingering myself right then and there. The thought of having to do a four hour sitting job before I could go home to bed and my vibrator was killing me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own the BSC

Chapter Three

When the meeting was over I headed straight to the Prezzioso's house. I was sitting for Jenny, a very spoilt eight year old. Mrs Prezzioso is a bit annoying to deal with, so I was glad that she was out of town and I wouldn't have to talk to her. Apparently she was spending a fortnight with her elderly mother. Mr Prezzioso goes along with his wife and her fastidious ways, but you can tell that he is an alright guy.

When I arrived at the Prezzioso's, Mr Prezzioso was just rushing out. He quickly explained that he was going out with some friends and that Jenny had the flu and was already in bed asleep.

I shut the door behind him then settled myself on the couch in the living room. I felt so jumpy and full of energy, which isn't like me at all. There was a simple explanation for my mood – I needed to 'get off'. After ten minutes of trying to get myself interested in some boring current affairs program, I got back to my feet. That was when I noticed two video tapes sitting on top of the book shelf beside the TV. I was immediately curious, so I reached up and grabbed them. The labels had been ripped off the tapes. I slipped one of them into the VCR and pressed play.

A moment later, some writing came up on the screen. It said 'House of Fantasies'. After watching ten minutes of the hardcore sex tape, I began rubbing my clit. Between the tape and the rubbing, I was getting very aroused. However, I felt like I needed something more. I paused the tape, then walked quietly up the stairs to the master bedroom. After looking through a few drawers, I found what I wanted: a large vibrating dildo and a packet of condoms.

Back on the couch with the tape playing, I put a condom on the dildo and then rubbed it over my clit until I was trembling like a leaf in the wind. I paused for a couple of minutes to let the approaching orgasm subside slightly before slipping the dildo inside me. I was in heaven. Logan is the only guy I have ever had sex with. He is pretty good at it, but his cock is only average in size. The dildo that I had just inserted was large, so I was feeling wonderfully stretched. Once I was used to the dildo, I turned the vibrator function on and moved the dildo in and out of me in time with the copulating couple on the tape.

After several orgasms, I was feeling a little bit exhausted, so I pulled the dildo out and let myself rest. I glanced at my watch and was surprised to see that it was 10:30 already. I had to clean up before Mr Prezzioso got home. Just as I rose to eject the tape from the VCR, a voice pulled me up short.

"Well, that was quite a show," it said. I turned slowly to see Mr Prezzioso standing in the doorway of the living room. My heart froze – I was in deep shit.

"There is no need to be humiliated." Mr Prezzioso told me. "I will keep this whole incident to myself. However, it will cost you."

"Uh…I'm really sorry, but I probably should get going," I told him, my face blazing.

"No, you are not going anywhere at the moment."

Mr Prezzioso walked towards me. That was when I noticed the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. He placed his hands on my upper arms and pulled me towards him. His lips crashed down on mine as I felt his erection push against my stomach. This was wrong, and I knew it. However, I couldn't help feeling incredibly turned on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands moved from my arms as he pulled out of the kiss and slipped my shirt over my head and then took my bra off. I was so turned on that I didn't even feel embarrassed as he undid my wrap-around skirt and tossed it to the floor. I had taken my panties off earlier when I was masturbating, so I now stood naked before him. He hurriedly shed his own clothes before pushing me down on the couch. That was when I saw his cock; it made the dildo look like a toy.

"Oh, Mary Anne," he moaned as he trailed kisses down my neck to my breasts. He squeezed my nipples and his mouth moved down past my belly button. He then spread my legs and trailed kisses down the insides of my legs. I moaned and panted as he began to lick my clit. Before I could climax, he trailed the kisses back up to my mouth. He then put a condom on before settling himself between my legs and aiming his cock at my pussy. I screamed as he impaled me to the hilt. I had never felt so full. The pain quickly subsided as he began to plunge in and out; he would pull all the way out before plunging all the way back in. He increased the pace. This was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

Although Mr Prezzioso was moaning loudly, he kept on going and going without cumming. I orgasmed several times before he finally withdrew. He then took off the condom. I took his cock in my mouth and sucked on it until cum began to stream out.

"Thankyou. We should do this again some time," he panted. He pulled me to my feet and kissed me again. "Would you like to have a shower before you go home?"

"Uh – yes, please."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the BSC!

Chapter Four

I did not get much sleep that Monday night. A whole tirade of thoughts was rushing around my brain like steam trains:

1. Mr Prezzioso had fucked me.

2. I had compromised my professional relationship with a client.

3. I had cheated on Logan.

4. I had earned much more money than I normally would while babysitting.

5. I had thoroughly enjoyed myself.

6. I had my first ever GREAT IDEA!

Tuesday morning hit me like a tonne of bricks. I went over and over the previous night as I hastily dabbed make-up onto the considerable bags under my eyes. I resisted the urge to get my dildo out when I fetched my bag from my room. My pussy was still tingling from Mr P's ministrations.

I managed to get through the morning's classes, glad that I had gotten my homework completed the previous afternoon. The members of the BSC claimed the usual table in the cafeteria and we all settled down with our lunches. As soon as everyone had begun tucking into their food, I ceased my opportunity.

"Guys, I have a great new idea for the BSC!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Kristy questioned me. Her tone was slightly sharp – she hated it when other people thought of good ideas before she did.

"Well it sort-of came to me last night when I was sitting for Jenny Prezzioso. Jenny was sick, so she was asleep the whole time I was there."

"Is that your idea?" Kristy butted-in. "To make all the kids sick so that we don't have to do any work while we are babysitting?"

"No. My idea has nothing to do with reducing the work load, though it does have everything to do with increasing client satisfaction and our income."

"How could you do that?" Kristy was sceptical.

"Well, _I_ didn't really initiate the idea, but I was definitely part of it." I paused and checked that Logan was sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria – he didn't need to hear this. "Last night I was supposed to sit until 11:30. However, Mr P. arrived home at 10:30. He caught me at a…well…not so great time. We negotiated the situation like adults and we both got what we wanted and needed." I really hoped that I wasn't blushing at that moment.

Everyone was frowning at me and they all looked rather confused.

"Uhh…" Stacey began. "I'm not really sure that I follow you."

"Well, I was…uh…masturbating when he walked in. Mrs P. has been away for a few weeks and I suppose he's a bit lonely. The sight of me must have turned him on and next thing he was…well…you know."

"You were raped!" Kristy exclaimed softly.

"No!" I reassured her. "I wanted it just as much as he did. He was good and he treated me well. I enjoyed myself, he was happy and I earned quite a bit of money."

"So your great idea is for us to all work as prostitutes for our clients?" Kristy did not look impressed.

"I think it could work," Stacey said. "The number of times I've caught our male clients giving me that _look_, well, I'm pretty sure that they want it."

"You're prepared to sleep with these old married men just to get more money?" Kristy could hardly believe her ears.

"Why not?" Claudia questioned her. "Most of them aren't that old and the money would be nice."

"Well it looks like you've got the majority, so let's try it. It's going to be hard because the fathers aren't always on their own. Besides, how are you going to let them know that you are prepared without looking like a slut?" Kristy wanted to know.

"You have to read them. If they have an itch, you just have to scratch it." Stacey, of course, was a pro.

The bell rang then. As we rose from the table, a slow smile spread over my face.

"Guess what guys?" I said. "I have another job over at the Prezzioso's tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the BSC

Chapter Five

My heart was beginning to race as I approached the Prezzioso's door. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down and slow my steps. It was 5:00pm and I was sitting for Jenny until 11:00pm. It was going to be a long night.

I knocked on the door, my hand visibly shaking. The door opened straight away and I found myself face to face with Mr P. He was wearing only track pants. I hadn't noticed the previous night that he had very nicely sculpted abs.

"Come in," he greeted me. I stepped into the front hall and he closed the door behind me.

"Jenny isn't here tonight." He told me. "I organised for her to go to a friend's place for the night so that we could have some time in privacy."

A swarm of butterflies had just taken flight in my stomach. We had six hours to do as we pleased. SIX HOURS! This was going to be amazing. Mr P. led me down the hall. We passed the living room and then climbed the staircase. Once we reached the second floor landing, he led me into the master bedroom. Once we were inside, Mr P. turned to face me.

"You are ok with this, aren't you?" he asked me, concern evident on his face. "I know this could be seen as me taking advantage of you. You don't feel…forced, do you?"

"No! I mean, sure, I was pretty surprised last night, but I really enjoyed it. I'm glad we have the whole night to…explore this." I assured him.

"Good, because I have plenty of fun planned for tonight. First of all, could you take your clothes off? You won't need them for a while."

I smiled at him and decided to make a bit of a show of stripping off. People have always seen me as shy and babyish. I might be a bit shy, but when it comes to sex, I am no baby. Being dominated can be fun, but dominating someone else is also enjoyable.

Making sure Mr P. was watching, I began to slowly unbutton my blouse. I then threw it to the ground. I slowly removed my bra then ran my hands over my breasts and down my flat stomach, moaning softly. When my hands reached the waist band of my denim skirt, I undid the button and the fly then slowly peeled it off, revealing a tiny black thong. The thong had been a present from Logan. I felt only slightly guilty wearing it.

I paused in my stripping to glance over at Mr P. His massive cock was at full erection, tenting his track pants. I took the thong off then, too. Leaving my clothes in a rough pile on the floor, I strode over to him. He watched me with eyes full of desire.

"Lie on the bed on your stomach." He told me. "I'm going to give you a massage."

I quickly obliged. Mr P. took a bottle of chocolate flavoured body butter from the night stand and began rubbing it onto my back. He began at my shoulders. His hands were firm but gentle as he loosened the tense muscles. He then began to move further down, his hands massaging the sides of my breasts before moving down to my waist. I moaned, lost in the pleasure of his touch. Before I knew it, his hands were on my butt.

I could feel an orgasm approaching as my moans grew louder and more frantic. He must have sensed it too, for he moved to my feet and began to work his way back up my legs. By the time his hands were up to the top of my inner thighs, I was panting. He rolled me over onto my back.

I was in heaven; I had never felt so much pleasure in my life. However, things were only just starting. With a naughty smile, Mr P. squeezed more of the body butter onto my chest. The tantalising aroma of chocolate filled my nose and I was completely lost in a fog of bliss as he massaged my breasts. He squeezed my nipples, drawing a sharp cry from my lips. His hands moved over my stomach and down to my pussy. To my disappointment, his stopped his ministrations.

"Your turn now," he told me. I stood up and slid his track pants down to the floor, purposely letting my nose hit the end of his hard cock. He lay down on the bed and I repeated the process he had just performed for me. I felt immensely powerful as my hands elicited loud moans from his lips.

"Mary Anne," he moaned as I trailed my fingers over his butt whole and down to his scrotum. He rolled over and stood up, shoving me onto the bed.

"Fuck me, Mr P." I said as I gazed up at him. He pushed my legs far apart and climbed on top of me. His lips crashed down on mine as he guided his cock into me. I felt no pain this time as his cock stretched me, filling me completely. He was slow at first, as he continued to kiss me sweetly.

"You are so beautiful, Mary Anne," he told me as he moved in and out. "My wife never lets me do this with her. I love making women feel special."

I moaned as he pushed my legs further apart, giving himself more access to me. His stomach muscles rippled as he drove his cock into me. I could feel the first climax building up. I reached up to clutch his hair as my hips bucked, an irresistible shock wave washing over my body.

He continued to pound me, his strokes becoming harder and faster.

"Mary Anne," he panted. "Are you on the pill?"

"Yes," I answered. I had been on the pill since Logan and I had started sleeping together six months before hand. My father didn't know. It was one of those situations that made me extremely glad that he had married my stepmother, Sharon. She had been very cool about the whole thing.

"Good," he panted. He then began to pound me even harder and faster.

"Oh fuck!" I cried. "Fuck me! Make me cum!"

With one final thrust, Mr P. unloaded himself into me. I climaxed with him.

Exhausted, we curled up together under the blankets.

"Did you enjoy that?" Mr P. asked me as he pulled me closer to him.

"That was amazing," I told him. It was then that I had another great idea. "Are you interested in, like, group sex?"

"What are you suggesting, Mary Anne?" Mr P. questioned me.

"Well, I just thought that we could make this even more exciting if all of the members of the Babysitters Club were here."

"Are you sure they would want to do that?" he asked me.

"I could always ask them." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the BSC

Chapter Six

"You've got to be kidding," Kristy told me in a matter of fact tone. "In fact, I really believe that you've gone insane."

It was Wednesday afternoon and we were part way through a club meeting. I had just recounted the important points of the previous day's 'sitting job'. The point that had caused Kristy to question my sanity was, of course, the part about having a group sex party with Mr Prezzioso.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds," I tried to assure her. "It could be lots of fun."

"I really don't know what's gotten into you lately, Mary Anne. If only your father knew." Kristy frowned at me.

"Ohh…I think I have an idea about what has 'gotten into' Mary Anne." Stacey chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it starts with a 'Mr' and ends with a 'Prezzioso'."

"I think it could be fun," Claudia reasoned. "I mean, it would be a little weird, but I'm open to trying new things."

"I definitely am not thrilled with the idea," Mallory spoke up. She and Jessi had been very quiet throughout the meeting.

"Oh, we wouldn't want you two to join in," I told her. "You are a little bit young. Besides, your parents would kill us if they found out."

"Precisely!" Kristy cried. "I'm pretty sure that if any of our parents found out they would kill all of us."

"Well, we'll have to make sure that our parents never find out." Stacey told her. "You should ring Mr P. now, Mary Anne, and find out when we could come over."

"Sure. So Stacey and Claudia, you're both in, right?"

"Yep," Claudia replied.

"Definitely," Stacey added.

"How about you, Kristy?" I asked.

"No way."

"Fine."

I rang Mr P. and organised for us to meet at 6pm that Friday night. Jenny had already planned to spend that night at a friend's house, so everything was ready to go. Kristy stared daggers at me as we left Claudia's room at the end of the meeting.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I'll just keep on plodding along._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the BSC

Chapter 7

Stacey, Claudia and I stood in a huddle in front of the Prezzioso's door. All of a sudden, I felt very awkward. The two times that Mr P. had already fucked me, I hadn't come to the house expecting it. The first time had been a complete surprise and the second had been a little unexpected. Today, the three of us were lined up at the door like kids waiting for candy at Halloween.

Neither Stacey nor Claudia seemed to be feeling any more comfortable than I was. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The sound of footsteps approaching on the other side was disturbingly ominous. While I was still attempting to moderate my heart rate, the door swung open and Mr P. ushered us into the living room. We all sat around staring at each other, not sure how to get started.

"Ahem…" Mr P. cleared his throat. "I'm really glad you could all come tonight."

I glanced at Stacey and Claudia; they clearly weren't planning to make any moves any time soon. I swallowed nervously before getting to my feet and walking over to Mr P. Without pausing to think about it, I climbed onto his lap and began to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. Overcome, my hands flew to his shirt, where I hurriedly undid the buttons.

Stacey and Claudia were still seated on the other couch, obviously unsure of what to do. With a sudden brainwave, I pushed myself back off Mr Prezzioso's lap and then shoved him over until he was lying on the couch. He looked a little surprised, but he didn't complain.

"Stacey, Claudia, come over here." They walked over nervously. I directed Stacey to take his trousers off and then told Claudia to strip off. They both did as they were told. Meanwhile, I went back to kissing Mr P.

Once Claudia was naked, I got her to kneel over Mr P.'s face so that he could lick her clit. Stacey was running her tongue up and down his shaft, so I got busy massaging his scrotum and his inner thighs. Pretty soon, both Mr P. and Claudia were moaning loudly. Claudia bucked her hips, forcing his tongue deeper into her, which brought her to a climax. She got off him.

Mr P. stood up and pulled Stacey down onto the couch. She was now naked. He pushed her legs apart roughly and drove himself into her. She shrieked at the invasion but then settled into a steady moan as he pounded her. Lost in the moment, I leaned over and sucked on her breasts, biting her nipples until they were as had as rock.

Claudia began to finger me from behind. Her long, slender fingers ran up my thighs and worked her way between my folds. I was already wet, so her fingers slid straight into my centre. I arched my back while continuing to suck on Stacey's breasts. Stacey had already orgasmed, but Mr P. was still driving himself into her, his rhythm becoming frenzied and irregular as he approached an orgasm. He quickly pulled out of her, pushed me out of the road and slid his cock between Stacey's large breasts. He tit-fucked her until his cum sprayed her in the face.

"My turn now, Mr P." Claudia announced. Stacey got off the couch and began to finger me as Claudia walked over to the couch. She got down on all fours. Mr P. was hard as rock once more. Just like a horny horse, he mounted Claudia. He aimed his massive cock at her pussy and began to guide it in. Claudia screamed as he thrust his cock into her tight pussy. He grabbed her by the hips, forcing himself into her up to the hilt.

Mr P.'s toned, white backside was rampant as he drove his cock into Claudia's centre. Her hands clutched the arm rest of the couch as an orgasm tore through her body. I walked over to them, remembering something from when I had helped Claudia masturbate. As Mr P. continued to pound her, I gently pushed a finger into Claudia's ass hole. She shrieked, her body trembling with another orgasm. Mr P. pulled out of her and sent a jet of cum spraying over her back.

The orgy continued for hours as we each took turns with Mr P. At one stage, I went up to the master bedroom in search of a dildo. I found one complete with a strap-on harness. Smiling, I hurried back down to the living room. I put the dildo on and told Mr P. to get down on all fours on the rug. When he realised what I had planned, he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah…I'm not really that keen –" He began.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle," I told him with a wicked smile. Claudia and Stacey stared at me, wondering where the quiet, goody-goody Mary Anne had gone.

"If you insist," Mr P. consented.

I could see from Mr P.'s tight ass hole that he was an anal virgin. This was going to be a little difficult, as the dildo was rather large. I rubbed a liberal quantity of lube onto the dildo and his hole. I then pushed one finger into him. He didn't complain, so inserted another finger. He moaned a little. I slid my fingers in and out of him while rubbing his scrotum with my other hand.

Once he had loosened up a bit, I removed my fingers and pressed the dildo against his hole. It took a bit of force, but I managed to get the dildo into him. His butt tensed up with the pain.

"Shit!" he cried. "Fuck that hurts!"

I rocked my hips, pushing the dildo further into him. He continued to cry obscenities. I established a steady rhythm, loving the sense of power that it gave me.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" he shouted. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

I obliged, plunging into him. His body tensed up and then he shuddered, showering the floor with a load of cum.


End file.
